


Counter Ego

by MythosManic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythosManic/pseuds/MythosManic
Summary: Every Super Hero and Villain seems to have an Alter Ego, one that allows them to navigate the civilized world.Meet Jack a mild mannered programming nerd with a cat, who likes pot, coffee and trolling flat earthers.(This is an experiment fic and I have no idea where it will lead me.)Not Beta'd and I have terrible spelling and grammar without the Gods of Spell Check.





	1. Chapter One: Joker

Prologue:

The sun was just beginning to rise over the city, casting the polluted sky into colour and warped it into vibrant shades or blue purple orange and red. The sun that was close to peeking over the horizon was the signal of another night done. A man dressed in what would have been the flowery cousin of the purple skyline sat upon a lone rooftop. He was smoking from a glass pipe the vapors thick and chemically bitter. His jacket was torn on the side looking sad and dejected as one sleeve was nearly torn off. The man’s green tie was loose around his neck, highlighting the bruises that were starting to darken around his neck. He had kicked off his shoes and they now lay several stories below somewhere around the lobby doors. With a sigh the man ran one hand through clumping green hair, grimacing as his fingers snagged a clump of what turned out go be dried blood. He hummed ignoring the pain but making a mental note of where it was.

Well well." He remarked to the empty air. His voice was hoarse and he coughed twice to clear it. Taking another pull from the pipe he shook it and let it fall off the building. He took a moment to watch it fall and imagined the popping sound as it shattered. He stood, swaying slightly and wiped his hands on his pants.  
"Time for work." Whistling he way his way back into the building.

 

-=-=-=-=-  
Chapter One:

Pain, pain, pain, jittery shattering pain.  
Crushing pain, hard enough to compress his lungs towards his spine. Yet laughter bubbled up like the most natural thing in the word.  
“Joker.” The shadow spoke his name and Joker worshipped the moment.  
“Batssssss.” He felt a grin pull at his mouth. Like stretching a stiff limb it worked its way across is face, soothing and familiar.  
“Well isn’t this a pleasu-re.” Joker huffed the last word slightly. The larger man pushing hard against his body as if to stifle the words before they reached his throat. His grip that had started at his collar migrated sharply to his throat. The cold metal of the storage container banged and warbled with the impact as the pressure eased from his shoulders and onto his neck.  
It was almost romantic, the sharp stench of Gotham, the cold crisp night air and metal at his back. The lovely timbre of sirens from the police far off in the distance adding that extra touch of something that made vibrant energy bubble in his gut. He scrabbled at the hand grasping his throat, digging fingernails into the seams of the hard rubber. Picking at it like a scab, a pointy eared one.  
“Enough.” Batman shook him like a disobedient dog. Which wasn’t so far of the mark as the Joker felt feral enough that his teeth ached.  
He gave his captor a wiry grin, the madness threating to break through and show teeth but he held and instead offered a small shuddering laugh that hissed out like smoke.  
“Tisk tisk Bats, that’s not sporting.” Another hard shake had his head swimming, the throbbing in his temple increased with a beat.

“Enough games Joker. Where are the drugs?” Ah yes, that was the whole reason they were here at one of Gotham’s many stained docks. Joker was utilizing his night to pilfer and drown a very lucrative supply of cocaine from some young puppy gang bangers. They were so cute when young, when they were still mouthy and so very very stupid. Yet another kind of predator had their eyes on the prize, but only after Joker had misplaced it. Of course.

Joker waved a hand, the motion floppy. The larger man easing up slightly allowing him to draw a deeper breath.  
“Up my nose big boy. Had to top up the tank, this crazy train doesn’t run itself.”  
“You don’t do drugs Jokers.” Joker tried to shrug but forgot that his neck was several inches short right now and ended up choking slightly instead.

“True but I’ve been thinking of picking it up. All the cool kids DO-it.” With a hard movement the knife that Joker had slid from his sleeve punched through the hard rubber armor and into Batman’s side. The dark knight shouted in surprise and pain, releasing his grip on Jokers throat and protecting his injured side.

Jokers feet hit the pavement and he hunched slightly free hand rubbing his throat. He laughed as Batman recovered slightly and threw a punch to his face. He ducked laughing as the fist hit the hard metal causing it to ring.

“Awww sorry, I forgot I had that.” He flapped the same hand as before, retracting the knife back into his sleeve. He then ran to the side, putting distance between himself and the enraged defender. In retaliation Batman threw a Batarang making Joker duck and roll only to have it nearly take off an ear, laughing like a maniac the entire time. He twisted around a blue rusted storage container, then kicking off a corner made by two crates and pulling himself on top. Ignoring the sound of steps behind him Joker ran full tilt down the line of containers heading for the large unloading facility where smaller items were held for shipping.  
He hummed a short tune to himself, zig zagging the best he could on the narrow space in order to avoid future flying projectiles. He reached inside of his jacked, running fingers over multiple pockets sewed inside before he found what he was looking for. With a triumphant laugh he pulled out a grenade only to trip as a wire suddenly wrapped around his leg pulling it out from under him and causing his body to smash hard into the container. Rolling over a dark shadow slowly walked towards him, the ringing whine of the wire retracting back inside of its casing.

“Its over Joker, give it up!” Joke rolled his eyes, shaking a leg as the wire now pulled taut bit into his skin. Batman stopped a couple paces from him, he pulled out a set of reinforced cuffs, black of course, which Joker eyed before smirking, red lips pulled tight.

“Oh honey bun, you shouldn’t have.” The other man snorted but let the cuffs swing in one hand. The wire contraption now secured to his belt.  
“Just your size too.” Laughing Joker put both his wrists together keeping his hands together.

“If you insist big boy. You know I love a little rumble tumble after a good choking.”

“You’re sick Joker, luckily I know where you can get help.” Cautious Batman moved closer his steps easy and slow.

“Is that right? Goodie me.”  
Batman took a step forward to kneel but froze when joker opened his hands and a metal ping sounded, the grenade dropping to sit between his legs. Batman stepped back throwing himself over right side of the container, Joker having planned this watched the Batman for two seconds before rolling over the opposite side, hunching in mid air to cut the wire on his leg letting him hit the ground in a hard thump. Above him the grenade hissed letting out a couple of popping sparks before emitting purple smoke.  
“Catch you later Bats.”

Grinning Joker pulled himself up running full tilt into the maze of containers making his escape.  
From the other side of the container Batman stood from his crouch frowning as the electric purple smoke flowed from the top of the container. Knowing that Joker had made his escape Batman made his way out, his side bleeding sluggishly from between clenched fingers.  
TBC


	2. Chapter Two: Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Super Hero and Villain seems to have an Alter Ego, one that allows them to navigate the civilized world.  
> Meet Jack a mild mannered programming nerd with a cat, who likes pot, coffee and trolling flat earthers.
> 
>  
> 
> (This is an experiment fic and I have no idea where it will lead me.)
> 
> Not Beta'd and I have terrible spelling and grammar without the Gods of Spell Check.

Chapter Two

A hollow jarring tone rang through the air of a bright apartment, causing the figure to groan and burrow deeper in the huge feather duvet causing it to huff and sigh as the air inside redistributed. Muffled by the cloud like covers Jack relaxed as the alarm became muted. It was Sunday and he for once, would sleep in like a regular person. It persisted, getting louder with every beat as if aware that its time was slowly ending and it had only then to wake its keeper. A minute pasted and the figure hunched against the increasing volume like a dying white pill bug before a hand lashed out and ending the alarms tones.

Jack relaxed instantly in the silenced room, letting his arm drop to hang over the bed. Only to yelp when an abrasive tongue made it’s greeting on the inside of his wrist.

"Penelope!" Lighting fast Jack pulled his hand back into the protection of the covers and unrepentant meow sounded. It was quickly followed with a squeaking chirp, as a small body landed on the bed. Penelope circled the white mound pushing against its side as if testing its boundaries. After a second or two Jack felt the bed shift slightly towards his right shoulder and then the tiny body threw itself onto its side right on the back of his neck, purring up a storm and kneading his shoulder.  
"Let me up you beast, you won." Jack slowly sat up letting the still purring cat slide to the side. Jack sat in the middle of his bed, blinking bleary at the rising morning light that brightened his windows. A tiny white and grey head pushed itself against Jacks newly emerged side.

"Breakfast you menace?"

As if in reply, she bolted off the bed before he finished the question, seconds later an echoing meow indicated her new position in the kitchen. He yawned a stood, pushing off the covers and moving to the bathroom. Flicking on a light he winced slightly then looked in the mirror.

A pale face greeted him, with dark bruised under his eyes and white skin pulled too tight over sharp cheekbones. Grey slate eyes peeked out from under droopy lids. Another meow sounded and Jack wiped hand over his face. Quickly he washed his face, before opening the mirrored cabinet over the sink. With a practiced motion he pushed and twisted the false back of the cabinet opening a sliding door. From inside he pulled out a rolled joint and a small yellow bottle. From the bottle he took two black and orange pills, which he downed, dry. Replacing the bottle he closed everything shut and tucked he joint behind one ear. A low repletion of yowling meows indicated his time was up lest Penelope retrieve him. Shutting off the light he moved out of the bathroom into the attracted bedroom and then down the stairs into the living room.  
The loft was a white and black iron monstrosity, conservative in its design. While the upper floor was thick white carpet the lower floor was made of hard concrete and freezing. To fix this he had covered the whole living room with a plethora of carpets.

Cursing the first three steps off the stairs he hopped from the living room rug to the sleek long throw rug in the kitchen. Sure it was a fire hazard to have one where you cooked or could drop flaming objects but jack objected to his feet feeling like he was walking on shards of glass. Penelope sat in her usual spot in the kitchen, regal and poised right next to the kettle, her grey stub of a tail tucked under her. She was a pretty thing, tiny and scarred. Despite only having one eye and half a tail she looked like a queen. Her fur was well kept a clean even if she had a rather large burn scar on the right shoulder that refused to grow fur. She stared at him with violent green eye.

"Good morning to you babe." He muttered rubbing her nose softly with his thumb. She chirped as she often did in reply, then meowed a demand,  
Chuckling Jack looked towards the empty automated feeder that sat in the corner of the kitchen. It was half full and he made a mental note to top it up it later. Penelope only ate the dry processed crap when he was away from home but it was always better to keep it full lest he be held up for anything.

Jack pulled open the fridge and pulled out a large plastic container from inside. Grabbing a spoon and plate he scooped a decent hunk of the brown meat pate. Noticing a bag of shredded turkey he pulled some out as well throwing it on top. Finished he placed the plate into the microwave for ten seconds. Penelope waited with faked disinterest but watched the side of the microwave all the same. She sat well away from the machine, Jack having exploded many a meal in his time. He retrieved her meal when it was done, setting on the counter and pulling out a bowl. He opened the fridge again putting everything back and pulling out a small breakfast smoothie for himself and the milk.

The apartment by this time was flooded with yellow morning light, Penelope a white and grey blur against the matching kitchen. Jack grabbed a bowl and box of cereal and poured himself a meager breakfast. He then moved to the corner of the apartment that doubled as his entertainment/ workstation. Nestled in the allotted corner was a huge corner desk. Atop it sat three large monitors, the furthest to the right attached to the mounted tv next to it by a series of cords. To the left and under it where two tower computers their glowing lights flashing a series of blue and green lights. A third tower sat on the furthest left branch of the desk, its insides a mess of circuit boards and wires sitting next to it.

He jiggled a mouse, waking up two of the three monitors. Penelope who had dismissed the rest of her breakfast for attention scampered from the kitchen leaping upon the desk in a well-practiced motion, missing the mess of parts.

He hummed in greeting, and with the mouse pulled up a web browser watching as his home page displayed the morning news and weather. Scrolling he ate and read, browsing for anything interesting or for the skewed events of last night. He pulled up another web page, this time Gotham Gazette and skimming the events. Nothing of note, Wayne enterprises latest achievements, and a little side snippet of the Gotham annual charity casino, and a piece touching back on Batman’s triumph over Mr Freeze last week.

Jack leaned back in his chair, scratching his cheek as he recalled the event. It wasn’t to overly noteworthy. Freeze makes an entrance and threatens reverse global warming, Bats cuts in with broken windows and battle ensues. Jack tried to remember if that was the week he was planting explosives or conducting armed robbery. He muddled over it until he finished his cereal and pushed away from the desk. Moving towards the double glass doors Jack flipped the latch and stepped out. It was a nice day, the air was warm but cut with a crisp breeze. Penelope tried to scramble after him but he interrupted her with a well-timed foot and a slow tsk.

“Not now butter cup, you know its not good for you.” She gave an annoyed meow but the sound was muted through the glass. Jack pulled the joint from his ear moving to sit in fancy green and brown whicker backed lawn chair. The kind that was featured in home and garden magazines that was deceivingly comfortable.

Pulling a lighter out from under the seat cushion Jack lit up and sat back. The acidic smoke swirled lazily around his head before getting caught in the wind. Closing his eyes he let the smoke lull him into a sense of calm that was rare most mornings and impossible at night. He winced as an especially deep pull caused his ribs to creak and his lung to ache.

He pictured last night at the docks, a little B&E to pick up some looted contraband from a little family that rhymed with “In her pillow” shipping containers. From his perspective he was doing the Bat a favor confiscating some product for his own stores rather than up the nose of some teenage hookers. He probably would have been more understanding had Joker explained himself, but the man was never in a speaking mood. More of a demand in husky smokers voice… Hmmm~

Jack smiled pushing his free hand against his side, making the bruises bloom with old remembered pain. Last night had been especially violent, perhaps unusually so. He frowned, trying to recall anything he had done recently to evoke that. It was like a chemical reaction, yet it was pretty routine. Chaos, taunts and provocations. It was probably nothing, maybe Bats was irritated that Joker had gotten away with the goods last time. A very nice collection of vintage weapons from the Gotham museum. Including a British Highball Bomb which was little more than a empty shell casing, its simplicity was fa-ci-nating and that was exactly what he wanted. Bats has assumed he was planning to retrofit the bomb, which would have been an interesting idea if he hadn’t already used up and lost most of his explosives at the Gotham Reserve.  
That was a fun night, he cracked a tooth but irony of irony got it replaced with a gold cap a week later. He loved it when life had its little quirks, Bats hadn’t found it funny when had informed him of it last night. Tried punching it right out of his mouth. He licked the inside of his mouth, testing the rest of his teeth.

His phone went off with a chipper rendition of Space Oddity from the kitchen. Jack flicked the end of the bud out and placed it under the cushion with the lighter. Penelope wound around his legs as he entered the apartment, purring and jumping to try and get closer.

“Stoner.” Jack chuckled at his cat moving towards the island counter where he left his phone. He answered but left it sitting on the counter, heading towards the kitchen sink where he kept a bottle of mouthwash.

“Hello?” The voice called through the speaker after a moment. Jack did a quick swish of good old dental turpintine before answering.

“Good Morning cupcake.”

“Are you talking to me or the cat? The a female inquired, Penelope perked up as she often did when the word “cat” was spoken aloud.

“You darling, what can I do for you?” Jack leaned on the counter next to the phone, spinning it on its polished surface with a long finger.

“It’s the 27th Jack, don’t tell me you forgot?” He paused pulling up a mental calendar, but only coming up with “Friday don’t forget to move the coke from the southern warehouse to downtown”.

“Is it important?” The voice huffed in a way that spoke of long sufferance. Something that only women could do properly over the phone.

“Crash Pokers are meeting you today about the newest update. They want to go over the specs for the new poker set up.” Great new assholes.

“Cancel it.”

“Jack!”

“I’m a little unavailable dear. Unless we want to explain why I look like a hamburger.”

“I thought last week wasn’t that bad.”

“Sorry Darling I had fight club last night. You know how it is.”

“Jack, most of your clients already expect to see you bruised. Everyone assumes you practice boxing, fight club is not far off.”

“First rule of fight club is-“

“Right I’ll just tell them you’ll contact them via email.”

“You’re a peach.”

“Right, good bye Jack. Don’t forget the video conference next week at 5.”

“5 I’ll put it on my calendar.”

They snorted into the phone and Jack couldn’t help the small smile that broke out.<

“Bye Jack.”

“Bye bye Bekka dear.” Bekka hung up the phone and Jack moved back to his desk leaving his phone of the counter. Sitting down he propped his feet on the desk and pulled the keyboard onto his lap. Entering a series of fast commands Jack pulled up a program, long lines or black and white code filled the second monitor while the first ran various other programs.

Breathing deep Jack lost himself in the code where we wouldn’t come up for hours until his hands started aching and cold bitter laugher started to well up in his chest. 

Sometimes it paid to be a freelancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm still figuring out how to format the chapters/ transitions between characters and personalities.
> 
> Also sorry about the block paragraphs, the format wouldn't change.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't noticed I have no idea what I am doing. This is an experiment to see if I can make something interesting out of a random idea. This is my first DC fanfic (research is a bitch then there are a million alternate realities) so I apologize if I make a serious DC snafu. 
> 
> Also I wasn't aware of the Joker: White Knight story plot until today so this is not based on that. Despite how similar it sounds.
> 
> Cheers


End file.
